Roaring Higher
by beastboysgirl17
Summary: Terra and Beastboy story. Somthing is wronge with terra. her temper is rising and she feels hot. better story than summery cause i suck at them! this is my very first ftc go easy on me! r&r please!


Roaring Higher chapter 1:  
  
It was a very cold night ( keep in mind its summer so don't ask me how it could be cold cause I don't know! ) in Titan Tower. But for one teen it wasn't very cold at all it was very very hot. Terra awoke sweating and panting like she did every night for the past nine weeks. She would check her tempature every so often and it would be strangly high. And the weird thing is she wasnt sick. ~ How on earth is it the thermomiter is so high but yet i dont feel sick? Im not coughing or sneezing or feeling anything toward sickness! ~ Thought Terra. ~ I suppose a damp wash cloth wouldnt hurt.~ So she headed down the stairs to the hallway and turned the corner to the kitchen where she bumped into someone she hadnt expected. Yes, it was the green shapeshifter Beastboy. " Oh sorry Beastboy i didnt see you there." Terra said calmly. " Its ok Terra. Are you alright you seem flushed? " he asked sweetly ( of course ! ). " Yes Beastboy. Im fine. Thanks for asking. Im just a little hot is all and I was going to get a damp wash cloth. " Terra reashered her friend ( more like crush of the centery! ) " Well ok if you need something you know where to find me! " He said cheerfully. " Ok Beastboy, Thanks. Goodnight." " Goodnight." And with that she grabbed a wash cloth. She then placed it over her forehead/eyes and went to bed.  
The next mourning Terra awoke again very hot. She got dressed into her black long sleeve ( sorta tight) shirt witha yellow thin circle int he middle. In the circle was a yellow bold T for Teen titans. She pulled on her yellow shorts and sneeckers. Last, she put on her brown gloves and her see through goggles. She then stepped out the door and headed for the living room. When she entered the living room she immidintly was approuched by Beastboy ( I decided that they didnt want breakfeast this mourning). " Hey Terra! You feeling better?" Asked Beastboy. " Actully, its a little hard to tell. But i think im ok for right now!" She explained. " Where is Robin and the gang?" She asked. " They'er outside doing training. " Beastboy said. " Why arent you out there beastboy?" Came another question. "Welllllllll, I decided to wait for you. I told them it would be rude for them to leave without you and as ussual no one cared."He said sheepishly( i know i know Starfire and Robin would most likely care well they didnt this time!). " OHHHHHH, thats so sweet of you!!!! Thanks Beastboy!!! How long have you been waiting?" Terra said. " Ohhh, I dont know. About 1 or 2 hours." " BEASTBOY!!!!! You could have gone!" Terra explained. " Oh i would rather wait for you than be out there with them!" He told Terra. " You know Beastboy, sometimes you're such a gentlemen i wounder if this is too good to be true!" Terra said asshe and Beastboy headed out the door.~ he was sitting on the corner with a bottle of beer and the same shopping cart he'd been pushing for years a big smile on his face like the first day of spring all the people looked the other way but they heard him sing he sang... (CHORUS:) love love is a sweet thing he sang love love is a sweet thing.(END CHORUS:) she shot out of texas like a bullet from a gun with a van full of hippies in a band on the run she didnt wanna be famous she just wanted to play at old dive bars and pool halls she got up on stage and she sang... (CHORUS), its every you look if you look hard enough its really not too hard to see and once you've put your arms around it you can never get too muh love is a sweet sweet thing its in the smile of a stranger its in the eyes of a child on the corner of a crowded street its everywhere around us its always growing wild love is a sweet thing( Chorus)SONG BY: FAITH HILL~ Well did you like the story and song? i hope so! well let me know! r and r. keep in mind im new at this. this is my first fic ever! go easy on me and no this isnt the end its only chapter one and ill need reviews to do chapy2! 


End file.
